


Don't Disturb the Wine

by TokuSwag



Series: Karei Naru Gyakushū (Magnificent Counterattack) [1]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karei Naru Gyakushū (Magnificent Counterattack) AU</p><p>They are all friendly Rival gangsters and Takuya really likes Goro's suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Disturb the Wine

Fingers running over the dusty labels. He shivered from the slight chill in the room. Pulling a bottle off the old cobwebbed shelf and turning it in his hands. “You are a beauty aren't you?” Goro said fingering the neck of the old bottle. The still air shifted and he heard Shingo's voice mingled with the noise of the bar. The soft closing of the heavy door and silence returning told him he was not alone in his cellar hide away. “I knew you had disappeared down here” Goro ignored Takuya's voice. He was not going to let the handsome man in the suit bother him. No matter how good that paisley shirt looked on him. That long suit coat that easily swirled around his body as he moved. Yes he was going to ignore him.

 

Takuya stuffed his hands in his pockets. Looking that back up and down. Eyes roaming over that well rounded posterior. Those pants were the devil's fit. Lips quirking as those hips turned just enough to hint at the large, tight silhouette in the front. “Excuse me, you can put your eyes back in that thick skull of yours” Stepping up to the right of the man trying to ignore him, reaching around his back. Fingertips dancing lightly on the grey clothed hip. God he loved that suit on him. So tight and it hugged his body so well. Made him look prim and proper. He wanted to let loose the demon locked up inside that well fit straight jacket. 

 

Goro rolled his eyes. This man was always after him. Despite being leaders of rival gangs he was always like a dog with a bone. Constantly suggesting, looking, he was never subtle. This club was popular and declared a neutral zone since all 5 of them liked it so much. But every time he was here those eyes were on him. Lips softly teased his ear. “Who's your tailor?” he whispered hand blatantly sliding over his butt. “I’d like to thank him” lips getting more bold on his neck. Goro couldn't help but crane his neck to give him better access. Takuya's eyebrows shot up, he usually just shut him down immediately. Not one to waste an opportunity he moved behind him, lightly sinking his teeth into that soft pale flesh. Hips slowly imitating exactly what they wanted, relishing the soft panting from his surprisingly willing partner. 

 

Those long fingers slipping between his legs, Goro could feel them cup him gently. Trapped between those slow moving hips and teasing hand, the mouth on his neck driving him insane. He cursed himself for even letting him get close enough to touch. “Not in here” his breath caught at the teeth tightening on his neck. “We will disturb the wine” that quiet chuckling in his ear made his pants that much tighter. “I'll take you anywhere you want” his hips rubbed hard against him. No mistaking how much he wanted him.

 

Goro grabbed his wrist roughly, leading him through the heavy door. As soon as it shut Takuya pulled Goro back in for a kiss. He was leaning against the door casually, one hand sliding along that pale jaw to tangle in the raven hair. Goro was surprised, he thought this was just going to be a lusty hookup. Seemed Takuya had a bit more intimate need. He wanted more than a quick, hard tumble. Tongues dancing back and forth. Oh he was as good with his tongue as he was with his feet on the dance floor. Lips sliding down to his adam’s apple, gasping as his ass was squeezed. He grabbed Takuya between the legs hard, teeth clamped down on his throat. A deep growl rumbling from his chest.

 

Takuya was not expecting the other man to be so forward. He clamped his jaw down in surprise from the blatant, almost possessive grope. Internally breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't ruin the mood, in fact he seemed to enhance it. His partner was moaning and struggling to find his belt under his pink cumberbund. Flipping Goro back against the door with a loud thud. Dropping to his knees, kissing and licking away at that thick swell in front of him. Teasing it as he worked on the belt. Pausing in his ministrations only to remove layers. Till he was down to bare skin and that large treat sprang free. Takuya liked his chops excitedly. He has been wanting a go at this beast for awhile now. The unhideable sight of it had been nagging him for as long as he could remember. He had to taste it.

 

“I swear if your boss has even touched him!” Goro's bodyguard snapped. “Are you trying to stay mine is that dishonorable?” Takuya's guard snapped. “Sounds more like something yours would do” Goro's guard just grabbed a handful of shirt, ready to start a brawl to defend his name. Arm pulled back ready to bury into this asshole’s skull, he blanched at the moan that came up the stairs. “What was that?” his almost victim said curiously “No don’t!” he knew exactly what they would find. They caught a glimpse of the two men. 

 

In the dark half light of the hall, Takuya was on his knees, edge of his coat brushing the floor. Face buried between Goro's legs. Nose happily nuzzling that neat dark patch of hair, mouth stuffed full of flesh. Goro's pants halfway down his thighs, bare ass against the door. Bent over slightly, bangs over his eyes and fingers entwined in Takuya's soft locks. His shirt and vest were ruffled from being ripped out of his pants. Jacket discarded on the floor next to them. Just moaning lewdly as that mouth between his legs happily worked it's magic. His eyes caught both of them for a moment. His stare became icy cold, both guards knew that if they interrupted they would but gutted and fed to Goro's cats in an instant. Both of them tripped over one another to guard the top of the stairs.

 

That laughing running along the skin of his cock, made him groan. Thick tongue slowly running along his full length till it dropped from Takuya's mouth. Giving it a quick kiss on the tip, the man grinned “You scared them Goro-chan~” Takuya shivers a bit as he is given the same look. But instead of running like the others he smiled, rocketing up from his knees to kiss the angry man. He twirled his lover around and pushed him against the door. “You know they meant well” kissing his neck again as he slipped lube out of his back pocket and got his fingers wet. Hissing and arching as those fingers entered him slowly “Mine should have known better.” Takuya dropped his pants around his ankles smiling at his coat swishing around his bare hips. “Oh?” he lined up his glistening cock, giving that round butt a gentle rub as he started to push in. “You get blow jobs often enough that your bodyguard knows what it sounds like when you get one?” “Yes” Goro moaned as that cock harshly buried itself inside him. Teeth grazing the back of his neck. Smiling a little as those long fingers started to pull at the buttons of his shirt and vest. Mouth playing around the hairline. Takuya was jealous. This was something he could use to his advantage.

 

The cool air and hot hands hitting his chest made him shake. Tan fingers teasing his nipples as he was slowly fucked against the door. He never imagined those deft fingers getting to his skin so fast. Running up his creamy chest trying to feel as much as possible. Pulling his tie noose so there was more neck to bet bit and sucked on. Takuya had him completely undone. Goro was not used to being dominated, it was an interesting feeling. He would have to return the favor someday. “Yes he is my closest guard, he knows quite a bit about me~ahhhhh” trailing off as that cock struck home in his sweet spot. Arms tightening around him. Those hips picked up speed inside him. Teeth grazing his now bare shoulders. Exposed after his shirt was loosened. It was tugged down and around his arms to help pin him. “By now he should know my every mo-” cut the by a hand over his mouth. There was a sharp nip on his ear. “I know what you are doing” that dangerous whisper made him shiver “If you had, had sex with him, he would be down here stopping me” Goro's legs were shaking he is so close. “Just like I have wanted to stop them for months.” he was losing his rhythm he must be close as well. Hand slipping off his mouth and forearm resting for support “I politely stayed back. But I wanted to break the fingers of every person who touched you” Goro's cheek pushed against the door by the force “But I can't do that but I can certainly fuck you so well you might just only want me” that big snake spit all over the old wood and Goro moaned, bucking back on that cock for the aftershocks shooting through his body. He could feel himself be filled up to the brim. A lewd pressure of liquid and meat inside him. Teeth buried deep in his shoulder, close to drawing blood. 

 

Takuya's hand came down and squeezed his member gently. Taking care to make sure he was completely empty of seed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an almost fondness in the other man's eyes as he made sure the job was done. Pulling a hanky out of a pocket to clean him up as well. Nuzzling into his shoulder, Goro realized those weren't just words. This wasn't just a possessive, demanding lay. Takuya really liked him. He was a bit rough around the edges at expressing it. It didn't help his brain was clouded by lust. But the way he cleaned him up and took care of him. There was obvious feeling. 

 

Finally turning away to clean himself up at bit after making sure Goro was clean and comfortable. A quick swipe here and there. No near the thought and detail that he had taken care of the other man with. He bent to the floor to pick up his pants to come back up to a pair of lips on his cheek. Such a tender action surprised him, especially after all that. He actually blushed a little. “Your plan might have worked. I will certainly think about it” Goro pulled him in by the untied bow tie around his neck. A soft kiss on the lips and he let him go. “You look good in pink Takuya” he just left him there at the bottom of the stairs, looking as if nothing had happened.

Except for his hips being a little stiffer than usual.


End file.
